


Thunderstorms and Crushes

by chocola_lover



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocola_lover/pseuds/chocola_lover
Summary: 'Oh Mari Ohara, the girl which Hanamaru’s problems all stemmed from. Whenever her eyes caught onto the blonde’s the girl could barely breathe. Something about Mari was just so…amazing?'





	Thunderstorms and Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my Girlfriend for valentines day, finally uploading it. Hope you enjoy!

Hanamaru Kunikida was always a quiet girl. One who would much prefer to simply observe her classmates, or sit in the library with her head buried in a book. When she decided to join Aqours, and become a school idol it was beyond surprising. The life of a school idol was fun, and always brought forth many new possibilities, the brunette had quite a bit of fun performing alongside the fellow members of Aqours, and dear friends; Ruby Kurosawa, Yoshiko (or shall I say Yohane) Tsushima, Chika Takami, Riko Sakurauchi, You Watanabe, Kanan Matsuura, Dia Kurosawa, and lastly Mari Ohara. Oh Mari Ohara, the girl which Hanamaru’s problems all stemmed from. Whenever her eyes caught onto the blonde’s the girl could barely breathe. Something about Mari was just so…amazing? Yet alas she never noticed Hanamaru it seemed. She would flash Hanamaru the occasional smile, and the two would have an occasional conversation, yet it was never enough. Never enough to satisfy Hanamaru. It was not that Hanamaru was surprised by their lack of interaction. After all she was a shy first year who would much rather be in an air conditioned library; whilst Mari was an energetic third year who could barely stand being inside- let alone being in a library. The two were destined to not connect. Yet that did not stop her heart from racing a mile a minute whenever within Mari’s presence (which unfortunately was quite a bit.)

Enough of that though. Currently all the members of Aqours were seated in their club room, laughing and devouring bowls of hot ramen. Mari had gotten the nine girls permission to stay overnight within their school- Uranohoshi. Originally they had planned on practicing yet as luck would have it, rain was currently pouring; so they had settled on simply spending time together. Hanamaru was sititng in her regular spot at the table (which filled a majority of the room) all focus on the noodles she was currently slurping- only stopping as Ruby’s voice was heard “S..Slow Down!” In surprise Hanamaru glanced up, only to notice everyone eyeing her in amusement. “I’m just hungry, zura!” The female awkwardly squeaked, cheeks flushing in embarrassment. The rest of dinner went fairly undisturbed, well besides the light conversation. Once the girls had finished Chika stoop up- making it clear she had been struck with an idea. “Let’s play hide and seek! I call being the seeker” Due to the size of their school, the idea did not sound half bad. Agreements could be heard, and it wasn’t long until Hanamaru found herself heading to the library in search of a place to hide. The pounding rain could be heard quite clearly in the quiet hallway, and despite the fact the lights shone brightly there was still an eerie and dark feeling. It had not taken to long for Hanamaru to enter the library and squeeze into an empty cabinet along the wall. The sounds of rain were clearer within the tight space. Loudly echoing in the girl’s ears; yet with her knees drawn in the girl reminded herself she was safe and dry. A fair bit of time passed where nothing but rain could be heard, and darkness could be seen, it was almost peaceful. Yet alas peace cannot last forever, as the sound of the library door opening and closing and feet tapping on the ground could be heard, followed by a large crash of thunder and a squeal. That squeal…it did not sound like Chika, the person Hanamaru was expecting it was, yet instead….could it be? Slowly peeking her head out of the cabinet, Hanamaru spotted Mari. 

Mari, the brave, beautiful girl now stood nervously shaking, all because of thunder. Crawling onto the floor, Hanamaru stood up- briefly enjoying the fact she was no longer scrunched up before turning her attention to the frightened girl. “Mari? Are you okay?” Hanamaru had a soft tone and at the sound of her voice, Mari swung around, lips cracking open to speak yet only to get interrupted by another loud crash and the flickering of lights, which soon went out. Mari practically flung herself around Hanamaru, something which was somewhat awkward seeing as Mari was taller. Unable to reply to her sudden actions, Hanamaru could only stand there, face beginning to turn a shade of red similar to a tomato, and an embarrassed “Zura” Hanamaru could only stand there, face beginning to turn a shade of red similar to a tomato, and an embarrassed “Zura” slipping out. The two staying in this position for what would be around a minute until Hanamaru slowly dragging Mari into the cabinet alongside her. It was even more cramped within the extra body, yet Hanamaru couldn’t care less.

The pair didn’t speak much, both lost within their own thoughts. The power was off, who knew where everyone else was, and Mari was scared of thunderstorms. That last thought was honestly Hanamaru could really focus on. It was just so surprising, and beyond unexpected, oh and now she was pressed against her, most likely attempting to calm down. Speaking of which, with her head buried in her knees, short blonde hair falling over her shoulders, it was strangely beautiful. Oh and her skin..it was so soft, and so warm. Hanamaru could barely breathe, her face burning and heart beating extremely quickly. What could she say? How could she comfort her? Hanamaru was used to comforting Ruby..yet Mari? A third year? What words could be said? Clearly they couldn’t just sit in a tense silence. At last words reached her mouth. “I’m here for you…you’re not alone. I am sure they will find us soon, and have a flashlight. Zura” Sure, better words could have been spoken yet Mari still tilted her head up and wiped away tears with a sniffle, before murmuring a gentle “thank you” and resting her head on Hanamaru’s shoulder.

That action sent Hanamaru into a blushing mess. Her hair was so soft and she could hear Mari’s gentle breathing. Why must she be so adorable? Slowly Hanamaru lifted a hand and began to gently run her fingers through her hair, in which a happy smile formed on Mari’s lips. Hanamaru was well aware this time would probably end up meaning nothing. That they would return to a distant state, and she would return to simply gazing at the third-year. Yet that did not matter, she would still treasure every second of it. So as the girls eyelids grew heavy, and the rain and thunder became a distant echo, the two fell asleep. Oblivious to the sounds of their calling friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
